


The Holmes-Lestrade Family

by Devidoodle (MadameDevo)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameDevo/pseuds/Devidoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute fluffy drabble I wrote based on Amanda Abbington's tweet about her children, and a comment by a tumblr user saying that they acted just like Sherlock and John. </p><p>Fluffy Alternate Universe of two of the Fandom's favorite pairings!</p><p>Just lots of fluff okay. Read it if you need a good smile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holmes-Lestrade Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock. In any sense of the word, I just use the characters for my own tiny fantasies. All works belong to their respective owners.
> 
> This entire little drabble was based on Amanda's tweet about their children a while back. It just gave me a bit of inspiration to write this fluffy piece. :) Please leave a kudo or a comment if you like. It makes me happy!

Mycroft sighed with relief as he heard the front door of their London flat open and close signaling that Greg was home for the day. The children who had been playing with their plastic soldiers on the floor hopped to their feet at the sound. 

“Daddy’s home!” Six year old John cried, happy that his father had returned from the grueling life as Detective Inspector for London’s NSY.

“Don’t be so obvious.” The small head of dark curly hair that was Mycroft’s four year old (almost five! he would demand) baby brother Sherlock followed the older boy out of the room. He’d never admit it, but he was just as excited as John for Greg to be home. 

Mycroft smiled tiredly. When his and Sherlock’s mother died tragically three years before, there had been no other family to take care of Sherlock except for his twenty-four year old brother who had a busy career as a politician, and didn’t know the first thing about raising children. The elder Holmes had been distraught with worry over it, and had immediately enlisted the help of a nanny. Sherlock however was a fussy child, and nanny after nanny failed to stick around. The two muddled through by Mycroft working mostly at home, and suffering through babysitters when necessary.

Then, little over two years ago, when Sherlock was three Mycroft met twenty-eight year old Seargeant Lestrade. He was on the edge of a career breaking case that would promote him to Detective Inspector, and through needs of his own career, Mycroft had worked closely with him in the case that sent both men’s titles soaring. 

During the case they had gotten along famously, but their relationship really flourished with the realization that they were both effectively single parents, and soon after, they moved into the flat they now shared in London. The sweeping Holmes estate was reserved for family vacations, as the flat was closer to the children’s school and Greg’s work. Mycroft had been worried the first time Greg had brought John over for a play date, thinking that Sherlock's insufferable attitude would make the other boy upset, but the two had been inseparable ever since the first meeting. He supposed it was because the older boy followed Sherlock like a younger brother might, giving the younger child all the attention his desired. 

Mycroft had wondered at first why Greg was a single parent, and upon asking him the older man explained how his wife had left him and John for some cuban that whisked her out of the country on a promise of fame and money. Seeing the sadness in his eyes had made Mycroft vow to himself then and there to always make him happy, just to keep that look from ever returning to his face. 

Closing the file he’d been working on, the elder Holmes navigated through all the plastic soldiers. Sherlock’s were all strategically placed, a few troops knocked down. John’s however were haphazardly spread around his seat, a considerable amount laid over dead. His gorilla warfare tactic must not have worked after all. 

Mycroft was straightening his ever present waist coat when he happened upon a scene that pulled at his heart. Greg had lifted one child in each arm and hugged them both to his chest, a tangle of arms around his neck. The boys were telling him all about their days at school, and about the war they’d just waged on the carpet in Mycroft’s office. Greg laughed and looked up to see his lover standing in the doorway to the hall, a warm smile on his face. The detective shrugged and hugged their children tighter.

Mycroft, in a small fit of affection, moved across the sitting room to wrap his small family in his arms. Greg looked up surprised just in time to receive a chaste kiss from the politician, “Welcome home.”

Greg’s smile was radiant and the children squealed to be let down as both men squeezed them at the same time. The DI kissed both boys on top of the head and set them down, 

“Dinner time yeah?” He asked softly before heading to the kitchen to start something cooking. 

Dinner was uneventful, Sherlock didn’t even pitch a fit about eating, and with a swift kiss, Mycroft slid away from the table to get just a bit more work done. Now that the children were otherwise occupied, he was sure he would easily be able to focus fully on the work at hand. He had just started on his files when the boys came in to pick up their toys, a knowing Greg leaning against the doorjamb as they cleaned. John slipped out first, Sherlock picking up two forgotten soldiers that John had missed under the edge of Mycroft’s desk before following.

“I shouldn’t be too much longer. If I’m still working once they’ve been bathed and it’s time for bed, come retrieve me.” Greg nodded and followed the boys back to the living room where Mycroft soon heard more gun noises and childish death gurgles.

It seemed like only a few moments before Greg was knocking on the door, his eyebrows raised as if to ask, “You coming?” As often as they could, both men were present when putting their children to bed, deciding early on that it would keep them close as a family unit and show both boys that they were loved and cherished by both parents.

Greg sat on the side of the bed with the boy’s book of choice, John and Sherlock curled up under the covers together. “I don’t understand why we always have to read in here.” Sherlock pouted, resting his curly head on John’s stomach.

“Because your room is chaos. Utter chaos!” John exclaimed, giggling a little as Sherlock’s head settled over a ticklish spot on his stomach.

“It’s organized chaos, tiny mind, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“Boys...” Mycroft warned. Both children blanched and sherlock moved to lay correctly, settling down for the story as Mycroft moved up behind his lover. Greg only smiled and held  
the elder Holmes’ hand as he read the bedtime story. By the time he was finished, both boys had fallen asleep. Mycroft moved to lift Sherlock to return him to his room, but was stopped by Greg’s hand on his arm. 

“Let them sleep together.” he said with a small smile.

“Careful Greg, you’ll spoil them.” Mycroft warned, but left the boys sleeping together. Despite his smaller size, Sherlock had his arms around the older boy, John’s head tucked neatly beneath Sherlock’s chin, his small arms wrapped around Sherlock’s middle, “Come now Greg, I have something for you.”

The Detective followed with a surprised expression, letting the older Holmes pull him to the sitting room, and down on the couch, where both hands were pulled into Mycroft’s own.

“I’m not sure if you are aware,” he started, “But it’s been two years ago today since we first moved into this flat together.”

“Has it really? Bloody hell I didn’t even notice! I’ve been so busy with work and the kids... Mycroft I can’t believe I-” He was cut off by soft murmurs from the younger man.

“Shh. I know, and it’s alright. It makes what I want to do now so much better.” Mycroft slid off the couch so that he was kneeling between Greg’s stretched out legs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box that had the older man sitting forward.

“You’re already like a father to Sherlock, and we love the two of you more than anything. I think Sherlock would throw the fit of the century if I even mentioned leaving, so I thought we would make this more official.” He opened the box, revealing a simple gold band embedded with four small and tasteful diamonds. One for each member of their small eclectic family.

“Oh... Myc...” Greg’s use of his pet name showed his awe and surprise, “I don’t know what to say...”

“Say yes.” The politicians face was so grave, Greg had to laugh.

“Yes. Yes! You great daft lovable idiot Of course I’ll bloody marry you!” He laughed and pulled the younger man into his arms, covering his face in kisses.  
\------------------------------------------------

“Sherlock, are you awake?” whispered a small voice in the dark.

“Mmph.” Came the reply.

“Papa isn’t your daddy right?” 

“No he’s my big brother.” Sherlock answered, sounding annoyed at having been woken up for such a silly question.

“So I’m not really your big brother? We’re not really brothers?” 

“Of course not. We don’t even look alike!” 

“So are we going to end up like Papa and Daddy someday? I heard that nasty man Anderson say that they were inse-inse...”

“Inseparable?” Sherlock provided.

“Yeah! And I’ve heard Papa say that about us too. Are we going to be like them?” The smaller boy knew Sherlock was the smart one, and usually asked him the questions he couldn’t answer himself.

“Don’t you want to grow up and marry a girl?” came Sherlock’s logical reply.

“That means I would have to leave you doesn’t it?” 

“Probably.” He replied. There was silence for so long Sherlock thought John might have fallen back asleep. But John finally broke it with a small wavering voice.

“When I think about not being with you every day it makes my tummy sick and my head hurt.” More silence.

“Mine too.” Sherlock finally replied.

“So we’ll grow up and be inseparable, just like Papa and Daddy okay?”

“I think.... I think that’s a great idea John.” Little hands found each other once again in the dark and pulled each other close once more, John nuzzling into Sherlock’s silky curls.

“We’ll always take care of each other, won’t we Sherlock.” The smaller boy nodded.

“We will John, I promise.”


End file.
